


Impala67

by vAnd3lisM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher Castiel, YouTuber Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vAnd3lisM/pseuds/vAnd3lisM
Summary: Mr.Novak's students find out that he is married to famous youtuber, Dean Winchester.





	Impala67

Castiel was awakened by a terribly high pitched beeping noise. Without opening his eyes, he slams his hand down a few times in its general direction. It finally stops.  
“Jeez, Babe, you're going to break that thing...” His husband mumbles into his pillow. “Its not the clocks fault.” Cas leans over and kisses the back of Dean's head.  
“I agree, its your fault. Keeping me up so late...” At that, Dean turns to grin at him.  
“What can I say... Its not every night I get to spend with a beautiful man such as yourself.”  
“Yes it is.” Cas laughs as he heads toward the shower.  
Once Cas had showered and dressed in his blue dress pants and white button-up, he walked into the kitchen to make coffee, but found that his travel mug was already full and on the counter waiting for him. Impressed, looked over at Dean, who was stirring creamer into his own steaming mug. “What are you getting up so early for?”  
“Charlie is coming over to do a new gaming episode pretty soon.” Dean answers as he leans over to help Cas with his tie.  
“I'll never understand why so many people want to watch you two play video games.” Cas tilts his head to the side.  
“I think its more about listening to our commentary. They think we're funny. Just like all the other kinds of videos I make. Its more about our wonderful charisma and charming sense of humor.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Well anyway, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to be in a video. I know you've never wanted to be before, but something kind of happened...”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I kind of mentioned you a few times, and Charlie did a couple times too. Never your name or anything, just 'my significant other', 'my love', or 'my best friend' and stuff like that. Anyway, the comments have been blowing with people asking you to be in a video. It doesn't have to be anything about our private lives, we could just play games or something. Its up to you.”  
“Well I guess I'll think about it. I really have to leave right now, though. Bye, Dean.” Cas grabs his backpack and coffee heads to the door.  
“Bye, Angel.” Dean calls after him.

By last period, Cas had forgotten about his earlier conversation with Dean. This class he taught AP english to the seniors. Being a small school in Kansas, there were only seven students smart enough to get into the class. Today he had given them a test over Catcher In The Rye, and being the bright young adults they were, they had all finished it with half an hour to spare. While Cas sat at his desk grading the tests, some of his students wandered out of the class, while the remaining ones were playing on their phones or sleeping with their heads down on their desks, waiting for the end of the day.  
“What are you guys watching?” Meg asked, sitting down next to Becky and Kevin.  
“Impala67 just uploaded a new video.” Becky answered. “Oh my god, I just love him. He is so funny.” Cas looked up from his papers when Kevin turned up the volume and he heard his husband's voice.  
“Sup people, so I was going to do another episode of Gaming with Charlie, but we decided to play 'never have I ever' instead. You guys know the rules, try to get the other person drunker than you. Feel free to play along at home, but this is probably just going to turn into us telling stories because we have done some weird shit. I hope I have enough Beer. Charlie why don't you start us off.” Came Dean's voice from the phone.  
“Alright, shall we play a game bitches? Never have I ever been arrested.” Said Charlie. The sound of a glass clinked. Cas knew that Dean had taken a drink. Cas chuckled to himself. “Story.” Charlie demanded.  
“That's a long one, but I'll tell you it involved a bottle of tequila and that I was wearing nothing but my boots. Alright, never have I ever watched Harry Potter.” Cas got up from his desk and stood behind the students who were laughing. They looked back at him to see if he was going to yell at them to turn it off, but Cas just watched the screen. His husband and Charlie were sitting on their couch with a beer in each of their hands. Charlie took a long swig from her's.  
“Dean, I'm ashamed to call you a friend. Anyway, never have I ever kissed a boy.” Charlie raised her eyebrows at Dean, who winked at the camera and took a drink. Cas' students all giggled.  
“Never have I ever baked a pie.” Dean said. Charlie thought for a second and then grinned at Dean, who swore.  
“I really haven't either. I feel as though neither of us have lived to our full potential now.” Charlie told the camera. “Next video: Dean and Charlie Fuck Up Baking A Pie.” She joked. “Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping.” Cas almost choked.  
“Oh my god. Please don't.” Cas mumbles. Meg and Becky look over at him again questioningly.  
“Oh, come on Charlie, you know that story.” Dean complained.  
“And its a good one. Take a drink and share.” Charlie says. Dean sighed and chugged the rest of his beer.  
“That was back in high school, my best friend and I decided one night we would go swimming in a pond near me house. Anyway we were skinny-dipping having fun and whatever, when something fell in the water near us. In retrospect it was probably just a branch or something and we were both really really scared, mind you it was the middle of the night, hard to see anything. We both ran out of the water and back into the woods towards the car. We made it about ten feet before I tripped on a something, knocking both of us to the ground. I landed right on top of my friend, both of us naked as the day god made us. And you know what my friend did? Kissed me. Needless to say the next day we both woke up covered head to toe in poison ivy rashes. And the worst part was that we had to go to school that day and our group of friends including Charlie over here immediately called us out. Apparently we hadn't acted as platonically towards each other as we had thought. Anyway, we are married now, so everything worked out.” Dean finished his story and held his left hand up to the camera to show his wedding band that matched Cas's. Dean smiled over at Charlie who had fallen of the couch she was laughing so hard. Dean blushed a little.  
Charlie got back up on the couch still laughing. “Yeah, they used to just stare into each others eyes for really really long periods of time. You guys were always to close to be just friends.” Dean laughed and blushed even harder.  
The bell finally rang zapping Cas back into the present. Becky turned off her phone and the rest of the students grabbed their books to leave. Cas started filling his backpack and he heard Becky talking to Kevin as they walked out of the room.  
“I wonder why Dean's wife is never in any of his videos. He's always with Charlie. I mean she must be really-”  
“Yeah, Mr. Novak, why isn't Dean's wife in any of his videos?” Cas's head snapped up to see Meg leaning on his desk smiling at him. She winked at him and followed everyone else out the door.  
When Cas got home, he found Dean cooking burgers and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey, Angel, how was school?” Dean turned around to kiss Cas on the cheek.  
“Well my students were watching your new video last period.” Cas raises an eyebrow at his husband .  
“Yeah about that...” Dean starts guiltily.  
“No its fine.” Cas stops him. “I decided I would like to be in a video.”  
“Really? That's awesome!”

 

The very next night Kevin, Meg, and every other student from their high school that Becky knew received a text from her with no other information than to “WATCH THE NEWEST IMPALA67 VIDEO IMMEDIATELY.” Kevin turned on his computer and clicked to the newest video. It was called 'Cas Teaches Me Life Skills: Episode 1' Kevin was confused for a second, why this merited an urgent school wide text. He clicked on the video anyway.  
Dean stood in the middle of his kitchen. Another man with dark hair wearing a tee shirt and jeans was leaning against a counter in the background, looking at the ground.  
“Sup, Bitches.” Dean greeted them.  
“That's my line!” Came Charlie's voice from out of frame.  
“Tonight I have someone very special to introduce to you. I've mentioned my husband a lot recently and he has never been in a video before, so I would like for everyone to meet Castiel. Quit hiding and come here.” The man from the back looked up at Dean and went to stand next to him. Dean put his arm over the man's shoulders and turned to whisper something in his ear. The other man smiled up at the camera and about a hundred of the kids watching the video could not believe what they were seeing. It was Mr. Novak, their english teacher being kissed on the cheek by the famous youtuber. “Recently Charlie and I made the life changing discovery that neither of us knew how to bake a pie. Cas, being the the wonderful teacher he is, has volunteered to teach us. In the spirit of living life to its fullest Charlie and I will share our first pie baking experience with each other and with all of you. Of course Cas will judge each of our pies in the end, because what fun would this be without a competition. Loser cleans the kitchen.”  
The rest of the video was full of laughter and cute moments between Dean and Cas. At on point, Dean had managed to cover his hair in flour. Cas, who was sitting on the counter, ruffled Deans hair and joked that he would leave him if this is want he was going to look like when he was old and gray.  
“No you wouldn't.” Dean said and kissed Cas.  
“Your going to edit that out right?” Cas pulled back and cringed.  
“You really overestimate my computer skills, Angel.”  
“Quit it you two. Cas I need some help over here.” Charlie complained.  
In the end, Dean won because Charlie had gotten distracted on her laptop while it was baking and burnt her pie. Of course Castiel was accused of being bias, but his decision was justified. They turned off the camera and Charlie cleaned the kitchen. When she was done she found Cas and Dean in the other room playing Mario on an old Super Nintendo. She quietly turned on the camera again and whispered. “Guys, a long long time ago, Cas taught Dean how to play this game. It was the first video game Dean ever played. He still can't beat Cas at it.” Cas didn't know about that part of the video. 

Monday morning finally rolled around and Cas was back at school. His first period shuffled into the class room. All giving him long looks and snickering to their friends. No one said anything to him until after the bell rang.  
“Hello class, this morning we are starting Pride and Prejudice, so everyone go pick up a book.” Cas greeted them.  
“Anything you say, Angel.” One boy in the back of the class said. The entire room gasped and then broke out into laughter.  
“Next person who calls me anything besides Mr. Novak will read all of Elizabeth's lines for the entire book.” Cas quickly retorted.  
In the rest of Cas' classes, similar things occurred, but he had been expecting that. He quickly made it clear to his students that all he was here to do was teach them English and would not say a single word about his private life. Last period however went a little differently.  
When Cas' seven AP students came in he sat there patiently and waited for them to get it out of their systems. They sat and stared back at them without a word. After an agonizingly long two minutes, Meg decided to break the silence.  
“So do you top or bottom?” The rest of the class looked between Meg and their teacher in horror, expecting him to blow up.  
“Top, obviously. Everyone go grab a copy of the Odyssey.”


End file.
